criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shot To Redemption
A Shot To Redemption is the first case of the Denverland City, setting in the historical center , and the first made by Bordacris Case Background The team arrived at the Historical Center Police Station , and soon Chief Rodriguez welcomed the player into his new work. After the meeting with the Chief, Gwen Parker was assigned to be player's partner, She inmmediatly greeted the player telling that having him in the team was a honor. Soon , Chief Rodriguez arrived to assign the player to patrol the Historical Center , due to the recent waves of robbery and drug traffic. Gwen and the player landed in a famous square , called "Writter's Square" , but they heard a scream , after they came to see what happened , Gwen and the player found a recognized thief called Scott Lang impaled to death in one of the square's lamppost. Gwen and the player discovered in one of the pockets of the victim's jacket , a child draw made by Cassie Lang , Scott's little daughter , forcing they to flag Cassie as a Suspect. Minutes after , a woman came criying out loud , saying that she was the wife of Scott , after the woman calmed down , they interrogated Peggy Rae Lang. After the Tech Expert of the PD analyzed a tablet , she said that the victim was arrested 1 year ago, he was denounced by Janet Van Dyne , the owner of the shop that he destroyed after a failed robbery , making them to call Janet , leaving she an appointment to for questioning about Scott's Arrest. After the end of chapter 1, the team is noticed about the disappearance of Cassie Lang. In chapter 2 , after talk with Peggy about Cassie's whereabouts ,Gwen and the player goed to the Child Playgroung , and they found Cassie criying, also they found a thorn card of a prostitute called Karla , she was a Victim's friend , Gwen suspect that she was the victim's secret lover. Cassie told the player that she was crying because she heard her mother saying that Scott was a bad example for her daughter, and Cassie became in rage and ran aimlessly at the streets. Later , Gwen was feeling hopeless, but in a act of motivation, she sayed that the killer could be running away while she was stressed out, she and the player collected a phone, after a few hours , they interrogated Steve Rogers about the loan who he gived to the victim , but he refused to tell more details. In the end of the chapter, a riot started in the child playground. The cause of the riot was the rage that Karla have agaisnt the killer of her brother Scott , she apologized for refused to tell that , but before the team could ask more to Karla , she ran away crying. Steve didn't tell to the team that he sended a treat to Scott , because he refused to pay the highly sums of money that he owe to Steve , because Scott was taking revenge after the accident who Steve Caused, because that accident , Scott have a Scar in the face. Some time later , a photo of Janet kissing Scott was found in the sandbox , and Janet admitted that she was the secret lover of Scott , but she was afraid , because she could destroy the family of scott and cause trauma to Cassie. After a huge investigation , the killer was revealed to be Peggy Rae Lang, Scott's Wife , she discovered the affair of Scott and Janet , and she inmediatly fall in a depression crisis, but after her recovery, Peggy was furious because she tinked that Scott was a bad example for Cassie , because that , she programmed a date with Scott in the park , when Scott arrived, she taked a soda bottle and knocked out Scott, and after , she standed up on a wood box , and impaled scott to death in a lamppost. For the murder of Scott Lang and causing psychological trauma to a child, Judge Jane Summers sentenced Peggy to life in jail without chance of Parole. In Chaos In The Heights, After the newspaper was analyzed ,Montserrat tell to the player that months ago, the police bring down a traffic drug organization , but their leader called "El Alacrán" escaped from the police , and started the drug empire himself , without the need of an organization, the police managed to capture the confidence man of "El Alacrán" and that man was Steve Rogers. The team interrogated Steve about "El Alacrán" , but he refused to tell the details , and told to the player that he was slowly falling in a trap. The team must be alert about the movements of "El Alacrán" , and they have to recapture Steve Rogers Stats Victim *Scott Lang Weapon *Lamppost Killer *Peggy Rae Lang Killer's Profile -The Killer eats cookies -The Killer drinks soda -The Killer has blue clothes -The Killer is above 5'7-6'0 tall -The Killer has Blonde Hair Suspects *'Cassie Lang' (Victim's Daughter) Age: 9 Height: 4'11'' Weight: 92 lbs Blood: A+ '''Profile:' This Suspect eats cookies , This Suspect drinks soda General Appereance:'Pink Clothes,Brown Hair ---- *'Peggy Rae Lang (Victim's Wife) Age: 35 Height: 5'7'' Weight: 150 lbs Blood: O- '''Profile:'This Suspect eats cookies , This Suspect drinks soda General Appereance:'Blue Clothes, Blonde Hair ---- *'Janet Van Dyne (Shop Owner) Age: 30 Height: 5'11'' Weight: 165 lbs Blood: AB- '''Profile:' None General Appereance: ' Brown Clothes , Red Hair ---- *'Steve Rogers (Socialité) Age: 35 Height: 6'2'' Weight: 192 lbs Blood: O+ '''Profile:'This Suspect drinks Soda General Appereance:'Black Clothes, Blonde Hair ---- *'Karla Abrasimova (Prostitute) Age: 16 Height: 5'9'' Weight: 140 lbs Blood: A+ '''Profile:'This Suspect drinks Soda 'General Appereance:'Blue Clothes, Blonde Hair Crime Scenes: -Writter's Square- Bench -Victim's House-House Exit -Child Playground- Sand Box Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Writter's Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Jacket) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer eats cookies) *Examine Jacket (Result: Draw) *Talk to Cassie Lang about the death of his father (Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Broken Pieces , Tablet) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Soda Bottle) *Analyze Soda Bottle (03:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks soda) *Examine Tablet (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (09:00:00) *Talk to Janet about the arrest *Try to calm down Peggy Rae Lang *Go to next chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Peggy about her dissapeared daughter (Crime Scene Unlocked: Child Playground) *Investigate Child Playground (Clues: Criying Girl,Paper Pieces,Tree Branch) *Ask Cassie why she's crying *Examine Paper Pieces (Result: Prostitute Services Card) *Interrogate Karla Abrasimova about her card *Analyze Tree Branch (09:00:00) (KP: The Killer has blue clothes) *Investigate Bench (Prerequisite: complete the previous tasks) (Clues: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect , Steve Rogers) *Talk to Steve about being the victim's moneylender *Go to next chapter (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Ask Karla why she started a riot (Crime Scene Unlocked: Sand box) *Investigate Sand Box (Clues: Faded Paper,Thorn Photo) *Examine Thorn Photo (Result: Photograph of Janet) *Ask Janet about her kiss with the victim *Examine Faded Paper (Result:Encrypted Code) *Analyze Encrypted Code (09:00:00) *Interrogate Steve about his dead treath against the victim *(Crime Scene Unlocked: House Exit) *Investigate House Exit (Clues: Wooden Box,Knife) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00) (KP: the killer is above 5'7-6'0 tall *Examine Knife (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (09:00:00) (KP: the killer has Blonde Hair) *Arrest the Killer * Go to: Chaos In The Heights Part 1 Chaos In The Heights Part 1 *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Scott's Will) *Give the will to Karla (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Writter's Square (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Clues: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper (09:00:00) *Ask Steve about the drug traffic lord (Reward: Captain America Suit) *Calm Down Cassie (previous tasks must be done) *Investigate Child Playground (Clues:Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result:Scott dancing with Cassie) *Return to Cassie her photo (Reward:Burguer) *Go to Next Case (1 Star)